Peter Quill (Ziemia-616)
Galeria images-2.jpeg|jako figurka kolekcjonerska images-3.jpeg|Peter Quill w filmie Image.jpeg|Star-Lord Historia Wczesna Historia Peter Quill został poczęty jako wynik miłości między terranką Meredith Quill a Imperatorem Spartoi J'son'em. J'son opuścił ziemię wkrótce po zapłodnieniu Meredith, aby kontynuować swoją międzygalaktyczną wojnę, zostawiając Meredith na Ziemi po to by ją chronić. Dziewięć miesięcy później, podczas niezwykłego astronomicznego fenomenu gdy wiele planet się zrównało, narodził się Peter. Nie wiele później jego matka, z przyczyn których nie potrafiła wyjaśnić, poczuła potrzebę aby zabrać go na zewnątrz i przedstawić go gwiazdom. Przez dziesięć lat Quill był wychowywany przez Meredith, która pozostała samotną matką, ale miała pomoc od przyjaciółki Lisy Chang i jej córki Monica. Peter wkrótce zaczął wykazywać duże zainteresowanie pokazami sci-fi i po wizycie w parku rozrywki gdzie zachwyciły go cuda kosmosu, postanowił, że jak dorośnie chce zostać astronautą. Jednak, był później odrobinę rozczarowany, gdy odkrył, że kosmici na kolejce nie byli prawdziwi. Pewnego dnia Peter wraca do domu posiniaczony po próbie powstrzymania znęcania się nad słabszym. Kiedy mył się do posiłku, jego matka zobaczyła jasne światło i wyłonili się dwaj kosmici Badoon. Ślubując zakończyć linię rodową Spartoi, zabijają Meredith. Po tym jak Quill zobaczył kosmitów i swoją martwą matkę, spanikował i uciekł. Podczas pościgu złapał strzelbę i zabił nią goniących go kosmitów. Po tym znalazł w szafie tajemnicze urządzenie. Widząc jasne światło, uciekł z domu tóż przed tym jak zniszczył go statek kosmiczny. Quill został umieszczony w sierocińcu, gdzie miał ogromne trudności aby się zaadaptować i znaleźć dom zastępczy. Nigdy nie porzucił pragnienia aby zostać astronautą, opuścić Ziemię i znaleźć kosmitów, którzy zabili jego matkę. W końcu Lisa, wtedy komandor NASA, załatwiła mu pracę jako mechanik na Obiekcie Startowym NASA Ops w Kaliforni. Gdy tam był, podczas swojego czasu wolnego, Peter zaczął potajemnie trenować w symulatorach. Pewnego dnia, po sprzeczce z ważnym astronautą, Lisa nie miała wyboru i musiała zwolnić Petera z jego stanowiska na obiekcie. Czując, że to jego ostatnia szansa aby polecieć w kosmos, Quill ukradł statek Kree, obleciał ochronę stacji kosmicznej i opuścił Ziemię. Niedługo po tym gdy opuścił swoją rodzimą planetę, statek Kree, który ukrał Peter, zepsuł się. Był unieruchomiony w kosmosie przez trzy dnie, aż załoga piracka dowodzona przez Yondu znalazła go i próbowała ukraść statek. Peterowi udało się przechytrzyć wszystkich członków załogi i nawet ogłuszyć Yondu przed schwytaniem go. Po przebudzeniu, Yondu uwolnił się ze swoich więzów i zaatakował Petera. Dał Quillowi wybór pomiędzy dobrowolnym wypiszczeniem w przestrzeń kosmiczną albo śmercią tu i teraz. Peter zaproponał inne rozwiązanie - zapytał czy może dołączyć do jego załogi. Yondu nie był na poczatku przekonany do tego pomysłu, ale po tym jak dowiedział się, że Peter jest taki jak on, dzieciak bez domu, Yondu zmienił zdanie i pozwolił mu zostać na statku ze swoją piracką załogą jako sprzątacz. Peter zdecydował się zostać i p starał się nauczyć co tylko możliwe o kosmosie. Yondu w końcu usłyszał o Asterion One od Petera i zarządał aby ten pomógł wykraść go dla Ravengers. Quill na początku miał wątpliwości, ale Yondu obiecał dać mu kamień, który zawiera lokalizację statku Badoon, który zabił jego matkę. Dręczony chęcią zemsty, Peter pomógł Yondu wejść na pokład Asterion One i pojmać całą załogę w środku. Peter, który miał wyrzuty sumienia, ukradł Yondu kamień i był gotowy zostawić Lisę i załogę za sobą aby wypełnić swoją potrzebę zemsty, ale zdał sobie sprawę, że nie tego oczekiwała by po nim matka i wrócił by uwolnić załoge i pozbyć się Yondu. Postanowił porzucić poszukiwania zemsty i po tym, gdy Kolonia osiedliła się na planecie Xerxes, wyruszył aby odszukać swoje przeznaczenie w gwiazdach jako "Star-Lord". STAR-LORD Po dwóch latach od rozpoczęcia swojej podróży, poznał Ma Savage i zaczął finansować jej sierociniec. W pewnym sensie poznał również swojego ojca J'sona ze Spartax, drugiego syna glaktycznego Imperatora znanego jako Star-Lord jeszcze przed nim. Poznał swoje dziedzictwo i prawo rodowe do zostania Star-Lordem. Jednak spotkanie nie skończyło się dobrze. J'son chciał aby Peter został księciem Spartax i rządził wraz z nim ale Quill nienawidził mysli o tym, że ktoś jest właścicielem wszechświata, wolał widziec go wolnym aby tworzyć i żyć. Rozstali się w niezbyt przyjaźnie. Peter poznał również rozumny statek nazywany "Ship", z którym przez jakiś czas przemierzał galaktykę. (RESZTĘ ARTYKUŁU DOKOŃCZĘ DZIŚ WIECZOREM ;-)) Star-Lord Ziemia-199999 Zdolności Star-lord jest świetnym strzelcem i pilotem. Dzięki swej masce potrafi oddychać poza atmosferą. Posiada wiele gadżetów i jest doskonałym przywódcą. Historia Peter w wieku 10 lat stracił matkę, która niefortunnie zmarła na nowotwór. Dostał od niej prezent, który miał otworzyć, kiedy jej już nie będzie. Po tych wydarzeniach został pojmany przez kosmitę Yondu. Ten wysyłał Quilla na niebezpieczne misje zdobywcze. Peter wyszkolił się na złodzieja i małego terrorystę. Podczas swych rabunków zdobył jeden z Kamieni Nieskończoności, który chciał sprzedać za majątek. W trakcie poszukiwań kupca poznał wojowniczkę Gamorę, adoptowaną córkę Thanosa, Draxa, osiłka z kosmicznego więzienia, oraz Groota i Rocket Racoon'a - miejskich złodziejaszków stacjonujących na Novie. Gdy w galaktycznych kopalniach spotkali interesującego człowieka zwanego Kolekcjonerem, dowiedzieli się trochę więcej o kamieniu, który Peter zdobył i o tym, że od lat szuka go rasa Kree, walcząca z Skrullami o dominację w kosmosie. Ich przywódca, Ronan Oskarżyciel, pragnął spełnienia swych snów o władzy nad kosmosem i pokonaniu Skrullów. Ekipie Quilla udało się jednak odeprzeć siły Kree i oddać kamień w ręce Novy. Od wtedy grupa zaczęła pomagać Novie pod nazwą Strażnicy Galaktyki. Wkrótce potem dowiedzieli się o Thanosie, który także ma wizję władania światem. Ruszyli na poszukiwanie giganta. By go powstrzymać współpracowali także z Avengers. Podczas tych wydarzeń Thanos wywołał Infinity War. Podczas swoich przygód, Star-Lord wraz ze swoją ekipą walczyli także z ów tajemniczym Kolekcjonerem z podobną wizją co Kree, który chciał zdobyć nie jeden Kamień Nieskończoności, a wszystkie. Podczas walki Kolekcjoner wypuścił na drużynę Fin Fang Fooma, zmiennokształtnego galaktycznego smoka. Media Komiks * Marvel Super Heroes * Guardians of Galaxy Film * Guardians of the Galaxy (2014) * Guardians of the Galaxy 2 (2017) * Avengers: Infinity War (2018) * Avengers: Koniec Gry (2019) Seriale * Avengers: Potęga i Moc (2010) * Mega Spider-Man (2012) * Avengers: Zjednoczeni * Hulk i agenci M.I.A.Z.G.I * Strażnicy Galaktyki (serial animowany) Gry * LEGO Marvel Super Heroes Ciekawostki de:Star-Lord en:Star-Lord pt-br:Senhor das Estrelas ru:Звездный лорд Kategoria:Szkic Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Dobrzy Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Strażnicy Galaktyki Kategoria:United Front Kategoria:Amerykanie Kategoria:Przestępca Kategoria:Guardians of the Galaxy Kategoria:Piraci Kategoria:Łowcy Kategoria:Hybryda Kategoria:Białoskórzy Kategoria:Sojusznicy Spider-Mana Kategoria:Postacie Ziemia-616 Kategoria:Członkowie Infinity Watch (Ziemia-616) Kategoria:Zabici przez Thanosa